yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dipper O'rion
| romaji_name = Shijima Hokuto | ja_trans_name = Hokuto Shijima | gender = Male | school = Leo Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Top 32 | anime_deck = Constellar | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Dipper, known as Hokuto Shijima in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and is the representative for the Leo Duel School's Xyz Summon course. Design Appearance Dipper is slim and tall with purple hair that has a gold pin in the shape of the Big Dipper asterism, and blue eyes. He wears a zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt. His LDS badge is pinned on the right side of his jacket. He also has a frame with a star underneath his hairline. Personality Dipper has a callous, almost cruel manner of Action Dueling, apparently not concerned with the safety of his opponent. During his duel against Yuya, Dipper repeatedly timed his actions in a way that could have potentially caused considerable harm to Yuya, such as when he chose to return "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Yuya's hand, Yuya almost fell off of a roof. He also likes to play on his knowledge of the Action Card drops of "Cosmo Sanctuary" to cut his opponents off. Dipper also seems to have a bit of a superiority complex. Taking a mere 500 damage from Yuya's card effect was enough to send him into a rage. His pride is also shown to be quite fragile, as seen when Masumi Kotsu pointed out how he lost, was enough to send him sulking into a corner. He was also incensed at Shay's use of Xyz Monsters to commit attacks against LDS and vowed to prove that LDS's Xyz was the strongest. After his duel with Yuya, Dipper has shown less arrogance and doesn't boast as much as he did prior to a Duel. Etymology "Hokuto" is the Japanese name of the Big Dipper and an alternate name for the North Star. His English dub name, "Dipper", is derived directly from the Big Dipper itself. This is noted in the anime: Dipper himself also said that "Cosmo Sanctuary" was the best-suitable Action Field for him. Biography Pre-Maiami Championship Dipper was enlisted by Henrietta along with his fellow course representatives Masumi Kotsu and Yaiba Todo to Duel members of You Show Duel School in retaliation for the supposed attack by Yuya Sakaki on Silvio. Dipper Dueled first against Yuya himself, who was reported to have used an Xyz Monster against Silvio. They Dueled, by sheer coincidence, on Dipper's favored Action Field, "Cosmo Sanctuary." Dipper brought out "Constellar Pleiades" on his first turn, and waited to see if Yuya would also Xyz Summon. Claiming innocence, Yuya instead Pendulum Summoned, though Dipper countered with the effect of "Pleiades", returning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Yuya's hand. Dipper used his superior knowledge of the Field to restrict Yuya's attempts to get Action Cards, even going as far as to time his attacks to put Yuya in deliberate danger. After "Pleiades" ran out of Overlay Units, Dipper brought out another, and he also used the first one as an Overlay Unit to Summon "Constellar Ptolemy M7," again timing his attacks to prevent Yuya from getting an Action Card, but this time he failed and Yuya was able to survive the attack and inflict damage to Dipper for the first time in 40 Duels. Enraged, Dipper used "Constellar Tempest" to endanger Yuya even more, reducing him to 200 Life Points. On his next turn, however, Yuya rearranged his Pendulum Scales and used "Stargazer Magician" to counter the bouncing effect of "Pleiades", then used "Magical Star Illusion" to boost the ATK of all players' monsters by the combined Levels they controlled. As Dipper only controlled Xyz Monsters, with Ranks, he received no attack boost and Yuya's monsters swiftly defeated him. Henrietta chastised him for his defeat afterwards, and when Yaiba was up to Duel, he called both Masumi and Dipper weaklings, much to Dipper's indignation. Masumi pointed out that Dipper could hardly talk since he'd lost, prompting Dipper to sulk in the corner. During the Duel, he complimented Yaiba's "X-Sabers," and Masumi noted the rarity of Dipper complimenting someone else's Deck, wondering if his loss had made him that weak. Dipper promptly retreated to the corner again in shame. During Yuya's Duel with Declan, Dipper insulted Yuya's father, Yusho Sakaki, resulting in a swift rebuke from Declan that silenced him. After the attack on Professor Marco, Dipper went to visit the crime scene with Masumi and Yaiba. They were reassured by LDS ace Tio that things were under control, but Masumi wasn't convinced and left after Dipper and Yaiba expressed admiration of the top team. Masumi continued to search, and Dipper observed that some members of the LDS top team had disappeared, and Yaiba commented that they might be next. They were interrupted by Gong, Yaiba's opponent, who initially intimidated them before humbly asking to learn how to Synchro Summon. Masumi later contacted Dipper, having found the culprit of the attacks, but they were slowed down when Dipper ran into Yuya, who joined them upon hearing what they'd found. By the time they got to the harbor, the culprit had vanished. Dipper and his friends later used themselves as bait, and the culprit, Shay, approached Masumi, who called Yaiba and Dipper. The three of them Dueled Shay in a Battle Royale, with Dipper taking the third turn. Vowing to defend the honor of Xyz Summoning, he used "Pleiades" and "Ptolemy M7" to return two of Shay's "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" to his hand, and then the third in Yaiba's turn. Yaiba the proceeded to remove Shay's Set cards and his hand, apparently leaving him open, but Shay was able to use the "Raidraptor - Readiness" Trap Card in his Graveyard to hang on with 10 Life Points. Dipper was the most mocking of Shay's chances, not understanding what Shay's cryptic words were about, but Shay proceeded to use "Dimension Xyz" to bring out his "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon," using its effect to gain the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters on the field, and attack them all, wiping the three of them out. Dipper's memory was later erased and rewritten by Leo Corporation to believe that Shay was one of his allies. Maiami Championship Dipper won his first-round Duel in the Maiami Championship with flying colors, effortlessly Xyz Summoning both "Pleiades" and "Ptolemy M7" back to back against his opponent. However, this was noticed by Selena and Barrett, and the former attacked him and sealed him into a card, resulting in his subsequent loss by default to Michio Mokota in the second round. Deck Dipper plays a "Constellar" Deck, focused on quickly Xyz Summoning "Constellar Pleiades" and "Constellar Ptolemy M7", which can use their effects to clear the field for an attack. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters